klonoas_fanfiction_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Legend of The Star Medal Arc
"I've heard countless stories. And i don't know if they're true. But one thing's for sure, i have a dream... A dream that i will officially become a hero. And discover... if this rumor about a legendary medal is true. A Hero Medal which is said to be the rarest of them all. Someday. Someday..." ''-Chapter 44, Familiar and New Dreams'' Legend of The Star Medal (Also known as The Legendary Star Medal) is a story arc which first appeared in Klonoa Heroes in 2002. Although the story arc is officially created by Namco and Klonoa Works, it's been heavily questioned and debated by the community if this story arc is canon to the main franchise. Although it's been confirmed to be a part of an alternate universe. Short Summary Klonoa wants to become a hero. To do so, he leaves his hometown to go on a journey with Guntz. As Klonoa learns more and more about what it means to be a hero, his best friend Lolo gets involved with the journey as well, leaving for the heroes to save her... Official Biography (Unfinished) Klonoa climbs up high in a tree near Breezegale to collect a rare radiant flower. He wants to give it to Lolo because it's said to grant good luck to the person you adore the most. She was going to study over at the Temple of the Sky. But before he could, he then hears from Popka that monsters are attacking Breezegale. As he goes to help, his flower gets stolen by a bountry hunter called Guntz. Eventually Klonoa beats him, gets back the flower and gives it to Lolo as a final goodbye. As the night falls, Guntz revisits Klonoa and asks to join him. He accepts, sneaks out from his Grandpa's house and leaves to go bounty hunting with the wolf. When visiting Jugkettle while hunting for bounties, they come across a fish named Karal and try help her mother, Pamela, who seems to be affected by a curse involving the full moon. Although they don't know what the cause is, they succeed in turning her back to normal and head out for a hidden temple on the main land. Once they arrive at the temple, they split up and sneak in. While in there, they discover that Janga was causing part of Pamera's curse. When the two get captured, they get rescued by a Pangolin called Pango, who is also looking for a cure to aid his ill son. As they chase Janga down, he escapes, while Guntz gets fed up and head his own way. Klonoa tries to rescue the trapped people in the temple, although has no success. After fighting Boxmaren, Pango helps to rescue the trapped people, and they head out together. Pango tells him about his Hero Medal and how he got it. So Klonoa and Pango head over to the Temple of the Sky together. Familiar and New Dreams This story arc was brought back in Familiar and New Dreams, running from Chapter 43 to Chapter 75, trying to connect this story arc to the main two games. It has some major and small changes to it, but essentially comes down to the same ending. Major changes include: * Guntz' backstory is told from his perspective at the start of the story. The reason he stole Klonoa's flower is so that he could test if he was the 'Dream Traveler' that his father mentioned before his death. * Klonoa from this game is replaced by Klonoa Junior, the son of Klonoa and Lolo. As well as Lolo from this game with Lolo Junior. Meaning that Klonoa Junior and Lolo Junior in this version of the story are related. * As supposed to Klonoa in this game being Enthusiastic, Loud and Obsessive. Klonoa Junior is more clever and thoughtful, although still obsessing a bit with the idea of Heroes, he tries to keep himself cool. * Grandpa is still dead, following the continuity of Door to Phantomile. His role as guardian has instead been replaced by Klonoa and Lolo. * Klonoa Junior lost to Guntz and believes that he's stronger than him up until the end. * Guntz doesn't throw away the Red Clan and still uses it for a long period of the story. * Phantomile and Lunatea are connected by Dream Portals, which allow for travel through multiple planets. * Klonoa Junior knows what it means to be a hero from the start. So when Klonoa Junior nearly died from Janga's poisoned claws, he got to talk with Grandpa in the near-afterworld instead of his imagination. * All characters from Door to Phantomile and Lunatea's Veil are now much older, because of a long timeskip between those arcs and this one. * Pango's backstory is also told from his perspective. * Joka is killed by Klonoa Junior, although it's because he doesn't want to put up a fight with him because of his depression. * Garlen is killed by the three heroes together after he'd told them everything. * The "Moon People" have been replaced with astronauts, and Nahatomb has been changed back to the original from Door to Phantomile. Completely scrapping the whole ancient backstory around Nahatomb in this version. * Klonoa Junior takes on Nahatomb on his own, while Guntz and Pango watch from the sides. * The Extra Story has been replaced with four Bonus Chapters, in which the events are almost completely changed. Although Klonoa Junior still gets his Golden Medal back by the end. Minor changes include: * Klonoa Junior doesn't sneak out of the house, and tells his father and mother about him wanting to go with Guntz. * Guntz isn't "fed up" with Klonoa anymore which made him leave. Now Guntz leaves Klonoa Junior behind in a haste to go after Janga without thinking. * Susumu Hori joins Klonoa Junior for a while, as opposed to just having one conversation. * Balue now physically trains Klonoa Junior, even showing him the motorcycle he used in the original's game credits. * Janga still dies from falling really high up, but it happens at the Lunar Base instead of the surface of the moon. As well as falling into the Moon's Core as opposed to a black pit. * Hewpoe, son of Prince Huepow controls the Wind Ring which Klonoa Junior wields. But he never really shows signs that he's in there.Category:Story Arc Category:Official Story Arc Category:Fanfiction Story Arc